Fairy Odd Children
by dagnytheartist
Summary: Poof and Marie have 3 children now, who have different feelings about the big changes in their lives, like middle school and the new baby. But what will they say when they learn they're part-fairy? OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!
1. prolouge

**Okey, for those of you who have already read "Poof's Godchild" and "Poof and Marie- a Fairly Odd Relationship", you can skip this chapter and go to the REAL chapter 1. I'm not kidding- there's nothing on this page you will need to know. You can read this if you WANT to, but you don't have to.**

**But for those of you who have not read my other two stories (and I know you are out there somewhere, you clicked on this story because you liked the summary didn't you? (: ), there's some things you'll need to know;**

**-This takes place in the FUTURE! In Poof's family. So Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy Turner are not going to be in this story... well, atleast not the first chapters. And there is another character named Timmy Brown, while we're on the subject, so do not get the two confused. **

**-Poof, the round fairy baby, is neither round nor a fairy baby anymore. He is now somewhere in his late thirties. He is a fairy turned into a human now, so he still has magic in him but he doesn't use it, and he doesn't have his wand. He turned into a human after he realized his dream to marry his lifelong crush Marie Brown, who is a human. Marie was never a fairy but thanks to Poof knows all about them. She and Poof (now named "Paul") are married and have three children, who haven't been in any stories yet. You will get to know them in this story.**

**Okey, that pretty much sums it up. If you want to read "Poof's Godchild" and "Poof and Marie", feel free to do so to have a better understanding of this story. But I've made this story clear to understand (well, I think I did) so you don't have to. Thanks for reading my story!**

**_-dagnytheartist_  
**


	2. first day of school

**Chapter 1; First Day of School!**

"First day of school! Wake up y'all!" The morning in the Brown household, which had previously been quite peaceful, was interrupted by Ms. Ashley Marie Brown, who was running around the house raising her voice from shouting to just below screaming."Wake up! Wake up!"

"Y'all?" Timmy Paul Brown asked as he rubbed his eyes. "You're not from the south, since when do you say y'all?"

"Since I want to!" She yelled to her brother upstairs. The Brown household had a big house, two floors and a basement, and on the first floor and the second floor there were two bedrooms, and in the basement was Ashley's room. The Browns had this big house for two reasons. One was that the mother, Marie, was a famous doctor and had published five books on her research.

The other reason was that the already large family was about to get bigger.

"I'm also trying to be interesting! I want to make a lot of friends at the MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Ashley squealed and jumped around excitedly. "Sixth grade! And I'm only nine! What grade were YOU in at nine Timmy?"

"Fourth, like any other NORMAL kid in the neighborhood." Timmy was VERY sick of listening to his sister brag about her high grades and the fact that ,even though she was nine and he was eleven, they would be in the same grade. Ashley learned how to read at age three, and was actually able to pass kindergarten before half the year was over. THEN she took a test the summer she was supposed to go to second grade and went to third grade instead. And ever since then, she's been in the same grade as her twin brothers.

"I want to make friends and join clubs and stuff!" Ashley sighed. "Oh, to be free as a bird."

Making friends and joining clubs? Timmy didn't believe it. Every year, there was only one thing Ashley ever spent all her time on. It was a boy. A green haired boy.

"Cosmo! Get up!" Ashley ran down to the first floor and knocked on her brother's door. Cosmo opened it for her and let her in his room.

"Cosmo! Do you remember what today is?" She asked.

"Ummmm, is it my birthday?"

"Nooooo, guess again!"

"I don't know." Cosmo said nervously. "Is this a test?"

"No Cosmo, it's the first day of school!" The girl raised her arms and hugged her confused brother's waist.

* * *

"Why do we have to brush my hair?" Cosmo whined. He was sitting on the stool in the bathroom, and Ashley was standing on the toilet brushing his green hair. She had just finished brushing her own and putting it in a pony tail, which was naturally light blue just like her eyes.

"We're going to make good impressions on people." She told him. "Do you know what that means?" Cosmo shook his head. "We're trying to look nice to impress people. There are going to be lots of people at the school. The students, the teachers, the bus driver..."

"Who cares about impressing a bus driver?" Timmy walked in the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush.

"I do." She said, annoyed at her brother for interrupting her. "If you're not nice to the bus driver, he can kick you off the bus! That's what I heard Kaylee say! And besides, Cosmo can impress anyone he wants! He could also impress the janitors, the plumber, the spider on the wall, the birds on the windows, -who else?"

Timmy finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the room, rolling his eyes.

"You have nice hair Cosmo." Ashley told him. "I'll teach you how to brush it yourself sometime so you can learn the joy of brushing."

"I like my hair gooder messed up." Cosmo told her. "Can you let me do that?"

"It's _better_." Ashley corrected. "And sure, but wait until I finish. And... there!" Ashley put the brush down. "Now you can do what you want with it."

"Can I pour chocolate syrup in it?"

"No, that's silly." Ashley giggled. She loved her brother's imagination. She just wished he'd show it more.


	3. on the bus

Chapter 2;

Ashley stood next to Cosmo at the bus stop, holding his nervous sweaty hand. She knew that in others' eyes, she looked down-right ridiculous holding her brother's hand. But in her perspective helping Cosmo was better than leaving him to feel awkward and shy on his first day of school.

The doors opened and the tall brunette bus driver, Mr. Thomas, groaned and let the kids on. Cosmo and Ashley waited for the other kids, because they were the slowest.

Cosmo walked on and looked at the bus, which was almost full already. Every seat had one person sitting in it already. "We can't sit next to each other Ashley!" Cosmo whispered, but Ashley didn't hear him.

"Hey Mr. Thomas!" Ashley said to the bus driver. "Nice to see you again on this fine day."

"Um, do I know you?"

"Ashley Brown sir. Cosmo's sister."

"Oh yeah. Listen, I have like a million kids that go on this bus, it's not my job to memorize the kids names."

"That's okey." She said, still smiling. "I only remember the names of _important_ people anyway." She waited a second to see if it occurred to Mr. Thomas that she remembered his name, but he didn't seem to care, so she just continued walking. "What is it Cosmo?"

"There's no seats for two." He said.

"Uh... there are two seats across from each other with only one person in each one." Ashley pointed.

"What?"

"Just follow me." Ashley pushed in front of Cosmo and led them to the seats. Ashley sat next to a girl who was going to seventh grade, and Cosmo sat in the isle seat next to Timmy, who was in the window seat.

"Oh great." Timmy Brown muttered. "I have to sit next to my brother on my first day of middle school."

"Is middle school fun?" Cosmo asked, smiling hopeful.

"We'll find out will we?" Timmy said, not returning the smile.

* * *

_What did that mean?_ Cosmo wondered the whole bus ride. We'll find out? But can't I find out just by asking the question? Well, I guess I'll find out... since I'm going there.

Cosmo suddenly smiled. Hey! I figured it out on my own! I am smart!

"So, Stupid, did ja get any brains over the summer?" George Walker, the elementary school bully from last year, was sitting right behind Cosmo and poked him in the back. "Well, did ja?"

"Leave my big brother alone!" It was Ashley.

The girl next to Ashley laughed. "That's your big brother? Cosmo Brown? What a retard."

"Hey!" Ashley looked up at the girl and frowned. "Do not call him that!"

"I can call him anything I want." She sneered.

"Well, it's still not nice." Ashley said. She looked at Cosmo. "If anyone else bothers you, you come see me about it. No brother of mine is getting called names." She stretched to look at Timmy. "Isn't that right fatso?"

"What?"

Ashley and Cosmo laughed. "Just kidding!" Ashley said, so that her brother wouldn't take it seriously.

The bus came to a stop. "We're here!" Mr. Thomas called out.

The students ran off the bus in the expected, disorderly fashion. With the exceptions of Ashley Brown, who walked quietly walking and holding Cosmo Brown's hand, followed by Timmy Brown, who sulked behind them.


	4. Sandy and Jeff

**Sorry it took me a while, but here's the next chapter!**

**The first thing I want to say is that I'm not going to be writing the "he said... she said..." While I was reading a Jerry Spinelli book (I love Jerry Spinelli!) I realized a way to change that. Now, I will list what one character says by saying "Cosmo said, Ashley whined" but for the next character I will list what he/she said, then mention an action he/she did (for example; "I don't want to!" Timmy refused to move.) Tell me if it improves my writing, 'cause I'd like it if it did!**

**Another thing is that if it seems like I'm copying anyone's real names- I am not! I'm terrible at making up last names for characters so I actually took the time to get a list of the 100 most popular names in america (or something like that, I forget the website) and if I get stuck I use a name from that list, so I'm not basing someone in the story on anyone in real life.  
**

**And the other thing, I'm sorry if I offended anybody with the word "retard" in the last chapter. I personally find that word offensive when using it to insult someone. I wasn't trying to make a joke (poor Cosmo Brown, probably doesn't even know what that word means except that they're calling him stupid), I was trying to write what children would actually say (and that was mild compared to what children today would say to someone like Cosmo.) and I might write it again but if you don't like it you can tell me. Language wouldn't get far ahead of the word "stupid" anyway. I didn't use the word in this chapter, and the rating on this is K+ and that is how it will stay. Enjoy this chapter! _-dagnytheartist_**

**

* * *

**  
Cosmo walked nervously in class, holding Ashley's hand.

Someone approached them. It was a girl. She was tall and had red freckles and red hair in two pig tails. She was also wearing a thin pink T-shirt and black skirt. She looked down at Cosmo and Ashley, which made Cosmo feel strange and short.

"Hi!" Ashley looked up and smiled boldly. "I'm Ashley and this is Cosmo!"

"I'm Sandy!" The girl told them. "My real name is Jeniffer, but I don't go by that."

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"I don't wanna be associated with that loser." She pointed to a boy in the back of the classroom. He had the same red hair and freckles, but had a black T-shirt labeled "Whatever." He appeared to be making a paper airplane out of some ripped notebook paper.

"His name is Jeff, and I used to think he was a human but now I know the truth. He's a Pokemon evolving into some sort of hideous dragon-frog thing." Cosmo looked closely at the boy. He had no idea what a Pokemon was, but he'd seen pictures of dragons and frogs, so he knew that Sandy must have been joking. Plus, Sandy and Jeff looked very simular to each other, but Cosmo thought it would be better not to say anything so that Sandy won't get mad.

"So does your boyfriend, Cosmo- right?- does he ever actually talk?"

"He's not my boyfrie-" Ashley looked at their hands. She giggled. "He's not my boyfriend. I'm just holding his hand so he won't be scared."

"Oh wow." Sandy slapped her forehead. "Now I feel stupid! So are you and your brother real close or something?"

"Ms. Palmer, Ms. Brown, and Cosmo Brown, are you going to take your seats?" Mrs. Grant looked down at them, observing them like bugs. Now Ashley felt a little uncomfortable, and so did Sandy.

"Sit next to me." Sandy whispered, pointing to a seat in the back of the class.

Ashley followed her, then realized Cosmo had sat down somewhere in the front. "Cosmo! Over here!" She yelled. Cosmo ran over and sat next to her, in the far right seat. Ashley was in between Cosmo and her new friend Sandy. Good.

"How did she know our names?" Ashley whispered.

Ashley heard a boy's voice say something to her "She has a list of everyone's names you idiot!"

"Oh no. Not him." Sandy turned to the boy next to her. It was Jeff. "Come on Ashley, we have to move. Whatever you call this thing, it moved next to us!"

"Actually, you moved next to me."

Sandy groaned, then before the two children could start a fight Ashley spoke again. "How does she know our names?" Then, being more specific, she rephrased herself. "I mean, I know she has a list, but how does she know who's name is whose?"

Sandy turned to Ashley. "Magic. She's a spy. No, she's a STALKER!"

"Magic is fictional." Jeff rolled his eyes, which was something Ashley assumed Timmy would have done if he were in their class. "But is she really a stalker? That's not legal."

"I don't know if she really is or not, but I know that she's known every kid's name here, before she ever met them, for the 50 years she's worked here."

"She can't be that old!" Ashley laughed.

"Oh but she is!" Sandy looked serious. "She taught our moms and dads and THEIR moms and dads and THEIR moms and dads. She must have, because she knows their names too! She even called my mother Samantha. NO ONE calls her Samantha! Most of her friends don't even know her full first name isn't just 'Sam!' "

Jeff laughed. "Except the ones that knew Mom since she was in kindergarden!"

"Shut up." Sandy muttered.

"Make me." Jeff stuck his tounge out.

"Class! May I have your attention please?" Mrs. Grant called them. "First I would like to say welcome to middle school. And I hope you like where you're sitting because these are your permanent seats."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sandy and Jeff yelled at once.

Cosmo covered his ears and screamed "TOO LOUD!" Everyone who had been looking at Jeff and Sandy now turned to Cosmo.

To break the silence, Mrs. Grant simply said "Cosmo's right. Jeff and Jeniffer, you two have to be quiet." Ashley could swear she heard Sandy growl like a lion when she heard the name Jeniffer. "Call me Sandy." She muttered to the teacher, annoyed.

"Okey, 'Sandy', -say!" Msrs. Grant smiled, like she just discovered something. "Aren't you the Palmer twins?" She asked Sandy and Jeff.

"Nope!" Sandy said, a little too quickly.

"Never heard of 'em." Jeff started whistling.

Cosmo stared at Jeff and Sandy hard. Finally he started to say "But you _look_ like twi-"

Sandy shushed him. Jeff went back to making paper airplanes.

Homework was the same for nearly every class. Mostly just covering textbooks.

It turned out, Ashley had almost the same classes as Sandy. And, unfortunately, most of their classes included Jeff. Sandy would try talking to Ashley, but then Jeff would say or do something and it would turn weird. When they fought/played/threw eraser bits at eachother, Ashley thought it was fun to watch but she also felt like she wasn't there.

Ashley was also mad because she and Cosmo had only homeroom and lunch together, but no classes. She would have to speak with the principal about this.

Cosmo found out he didn't like middle school because every time the teacher called on him and he said what he _thought _might be the answer, everyone would laugh. A good example was when the teacher asked what the three types of triangles were. His answer was breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He couldn't wait until lunch. He could sit with his sister then.

Timmy mostly spent the whole day hoping no one he met knew that he was a twin. ESPECIALLY to the twin of an idiot. Now he loved Cosmo, but he had gotten teased enough in elementary school for having a special needs brother. The only reason Cosmo never took any special classes or anything was because their younger sister Ashley stuck to him like glue. She always said she was "helping him", but Timmy thought that she was just weird. She was babying him. Tutoring him, talking to him as though he actually has something in his head... no wonder she didn't have any friends, she spent more time with her older brother than the closest girlfriends in the world!

He got teased about his sister too. People always called him the middle child, since Ashley was the "smartie" and Cosmo was the dummy. Which left him in the middle.

Thankfully, the only person who knew he was a twin was Jeff, a boy he met who was in some of his classes. Apparently, he was a twin himself, and has a weird twin sister Jeniffer who called herself by some other name. Timmy got to see her, and she was definentaly a strange person from the looks of it. She was talking to Ashley.

Jeff said he knew what it was like to not want to be associated with his twin, but now that he's in middle school he and Jeniffer would try to hide it. That was Timmy's exact plan. Who knew Timmy would be lucky to find a friend so fast?


	5. New Baby

**Chapter 4: New Baby**

A week after the children on Earth started school (well, the ones in the place the Brown's lived) in FairyWorld hospital, a fairy baby was born.

"It's a boy!" Marie said happily.

"He looks almost like you when you were born." Dr. Rip Studwell said, holding the orange-haired newborn baby. "And probably just as magical."

"How do you know?" Poof asked. "That was Anti-Cosmo in disquise!"

"Right you are, Poof!" Rip Studwell ripped off his costume, revealing himself to be non other than Anti-Cosmo. Poof gasped. "And now, I have your baby, and I can use his magic to take over the world."

Another magical creature poofed in. Actually, more than one. "That fairy baby belongs to me." Head Pixie swiped that fairy baby out of Anti-Cosmo's hands. While the two were fighting over the fairy baby, Sanderson (HP's assistant) noticed something. "Actually HP, you can let Anti-Cosmo have this one. Poof's wife is going to have a second baby."

"What?" HP and Anti-Cosmo looked at Marie.

Anti-Cosmo, who was currently the one holding the fairy baby, looked at Poof. "Well, congratulations I guess."

"Thank you." Marie said sarcastically. "Now give us back our baby! I'm only asking once!"

Anti-Cosmo smiled. Was she really challenging him? "And what will you, a pathetic human, do to ME, a smart and powerful anti-fairy, if I say no?"

"This!" She quickly pulled out a butterfly net and captured Anti-Cosmo. HP and his men decided it was best to leave, so they used their cell phones to poof away. Anti-Cosmo was annoyed. "Oh, your good! Very clever." Marie lifted the net, and Anti-Cosmo gave back the fairy baby. "Here, I admit defeat. If I were you though, I'd be worried about my son Foop. He might come for your little brat as well."

Poof laughed. Foop? Coming for his baby? That was a dumb thought, he and Foop had been friends for a long time. He wouldn't be coming for...

"Hello Poof." Foop appeared, and he was not smiling. "I think you know why I'm here."

Poof gasped. "Don't you DARE take away my baby!"

Foop stared at Poof as if he was nuts. "Why would I want another baby? I've already got two at home!" Just then, right before Poof was about to question what Foop said, two anti-fairies appeared in the room. The first one had a ponytail and blue eyes, and she looked just like Ashley! The second one was a square baby and had orange eyes. He looked just like the new baby!

"Surprisingly, almost opposite to the births of you and I, this little fellow was born before yours. I don't know what to name him."

"You had kids?" Poof asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Too much trouble. Nine years ago I was just minding my own buissiness when I had a craving for pickles. I ended up eating a bunch of food, as well as some stuff that wasn't food, and soon Anti-Ashley was born. I named her Anti-Ashley after I found out about your child Ashley. She's been a pain ever since."

"I want a cookie." Anti-Ashley said to her father, in a british accent simular to her grandfather's.

"Not now, I'm busy!"

Her face grew mad. "I WANT A COOKIE AND YOU BETTER GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW FATHER OR I'LL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE-"

"Alright, alright!" Foop waved his wand and a cookie appeared in her hands. "But could you explain why you couldn't just poof one up yourself?"

"**It** tastes better when you poof one up! Now I wanna go home! I'm tired! The baby keeps bothering me! Can we name him yet? I'm starving! We never ate lunch!"

"Would you SHUT UP ALREADY?" Foop yelled. He waved his wand and she dissappeared. "I sent her home." Foop told Poof, so that Poof wouldn't think he killed her or anything.

"We were going to name the baby Eli if he was a boy, or Elliette if she was a girl. Right Marie?"

"Right." Marie said, still holding the orange-haired squirmy baby boy.

"So, Eli." Foop looked at his own son, who was chewing on his foot. He didn't want to name him Anti-Eli, just the fact that it rhymes would make everyone in Fairyworld giggle. He decided to do what his father did, reversing his name to.. Ile? No, Ile! It could be pronounced "Eel-eh" like it was mexican! That sounded a lot better than Anti-Eli! "Okey, I named the baby Ile. What do you think?"

"Sounds mexican." Poof said. Even though he and Foop were destined oposites, it seemed like more often than not they were on the same page. "Okey, me and Marie are going to stay at the hospital until the other baby is born. Bye Foop!"

"Bye Poof!" Foop grabbed Ile and left.

* * *

**Okey, for this chapter I decided the author's note should be read AFTER the chapter, so I put it at the bottom. Just to clear things up...**

**-Yes, Marie and Poof were both pregnant. Marie was pregnant first, than when they found out Poof was pregnant they had to leave Earth so that Poof's children don't find out their father is pregnant. Marie's baby won't be born until atleast month. **

**-Marie's going to be pregnant for the human cycle, nine months, and Poof was pregnant with Eli for the fairy cycle, three months. **

**-Foop is not married or anything. There is no Anti-Cosmo (Brown) or Anti-Timmy (Brown) because Marie was the one who had Timmy and Cosmo. Poof was the one who was pregnant with Ashley and Eli, so they ended up having Anti fairies. I'm sorry that this isn't following EXACT fairy-antifairy rules, but those rules had to be bent for certain cases. I TRIED okey? **

**-I will answer any other questions you have. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll publish the next one as soon as I can. Bye!**


	6. Madison

Madison Greer was asleep and dreaming.

_She was in this awesome magical world. The ground was clouds, but you didn't fall off. There were tall buildings and funny street names like "Lollipop Road." But she didn't care._

_"This is the place where the rainbows live." She said happily, like a three year old._

_Oh, how she wished she had a pen and pencil to put this into a poem. I'll remember when I wake up... I guess._

_She jumped really high, like she was on a trampoline, cloud after cloud. Magical. Fun. She felt like she had the power to create this world. Change it into something else. So she tried to imagine this world as something different._

_But something wrong happened. She was in a tower, in a DRESS! But she never wore dresses! She tried to escape back to magic world, but there was a dragon outside._

_"I'll save you!" She looked out the window. A mighty knight was swinging on a vine in an attempt to save her._

_Just at the sight of the knight, the dragon fainted. The vine swooped to the castle and the knight picked up Madison._

_"Are you alright?" He whispered._

_"Yes." She smiled. This dream just went from magic, to tragic, to romantic..._

_She leaned foward and was about to kiss him._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Madison opened her eyes and lifted her head. She was no longer in her dreamy prince's arms. She was in her bed with the lights off and the sun in her eyes and her alarm clock going off at the loudest possible setting (grr, when's the last time she set the volume for it?)

She got out of bed, turned the clock off, and realized "Hey! It's only 5;30! I don't have to get up until 6! Why did I set the time wrong?"

Madison looked around and found one of her notebooks and a pen. She tried to recall her dream. " 'The ground was clouds, but you didn't fall off. Tall buildings and'... something about about rainbows and a five-year old? No, that's not right. Darn! I can't remember at all!" She crossed off everything she wrote in anger.

"Maddie! Are you up?"

"Mom?" Madison walked to her door and walked into the living room. "Why are we both up?"

"Well, we need to eat breakfast and get you ready for school."

Suddenly, it all came back to her. She had been going to middle school for about a week now, since it was Friday. She would be getting on the bus at 6:40. "Okey Mom, let's go."

* * *

"Now remember." Ashley told her brother. "Try not to sit next to anyone older than seventh grade, NEVER sit next to a high schooler, and pick someone who isn't smiling at you ready to say stupid jokes."

"Huh?"

"Don't sit next to jocks growing beards."

"Okey."_ Boy, Cosmo isn't even as nervous as I am about this_. Ashley thought. Last night when she was on the phone with her mother, she had been told to learn to let Cosmo make friends on his own. She really didn't want to do this, but she figured that she should obey her mother. So now she would be sitting with Sandy while Cosmo would be sitting with, um, someone else. Ashley hoped he would find a friend.

Minutes later, the bus came and everyone gathered. Ashley found Sandy rather quickly. Timmy sat next to Jeff who was unfortunately behind their sisters. And Cosmo was at the back of the line, so when he finally got on the bus there was only one seat left. And it had no one in it. He sat next to the window.

"Wait!" Just as they had closed the bus a black-haired girl in a white t-shirt and brown shorts came running to the bus. She was a very slow runner, but Mr. Thomas was able to see her and open the doors.

"Thank you!" Madison said, breathing heavily after running to the bus. She looked around and saw only one seat left, next to some kid with green hair. Whatever. She sat down and got out book to read.

Five seconds later, after the bus took off, she peeked over the book. The kid was just staring out the window.

"Wow, you're really quiet." She said. He turned around to look at her, since she spoke to him. "Do you talk much?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Fair enough." She looked down at the book again, but realized she recognized him. "Are you that kid in my math class? The one that thought there were 100 liters in a gallon?"

Cosmo nodded.

"I'm Madison. I'm the kid that guessed there were six quarts in a gallon." She sighed. "I don't listen in math class much."

"Me either."

"What's your name again?"

"Cosmo Micheal Brown."

"Oh, you're Timmy and Ashley's brother!" She looked at him strangely. She was about to say something, but changed her mind. It was a rude question, and she was pretty sure he didn't even know the answer anyway.

_How come YOU'RE in a family of geniuses?_


	7. Kidnapped!

Cosmo Cosma, the so-called "dumbest fairy in the universe," was flying around Earth. He knew it was against Da Rules, but he never really cared much. He just liked that feeling of flying around. He would look down at the trees and the birds and the squirrels, and the buildings and the houses. What caught his attention was a little boy with his same green hair.

He flew down and stared at the kid. What was a kid doing out at 9:00 PM? Oh that's right, it tomorrow was Saturday. On Earth, it was a human ritual to play video games and watch tv on saturdays, especially if it was a nice day out. He could never beat Timmy's high score.

"Oh, Timmy!" Cosmo burst into tears at the thought of his old godchild.

Cosmo Brown turned around at the noise. A small man was crying. A small man with wings, a crown, some kind of stick with a star, and the same green hair. Cosmo decided that this creature was just another imaginary friend, since Ashley and Timmy always say that people with wings don't exist. And if his imaginary friend was sad, he might as well cheer him up.

"What's wrong?" Cosmo Brown asked the man.

The man looked at him. "I'm sad! I miss my godchild!"

"Is he on vacation?"

"No. He's just... gone."

Cosmo Brown had no idea what the man meant by "gone", so he just gave the man a hug. "I miss my mommy." Cosmo told him.

* * *

"Marie, once Eli's done with his surgery, which restaurant do you want to go to when we go back to Earth? Apple B's or Taco Bell?"

Marie put her finger to her chin. "I don't know, I- mph!" Suddenly Marie's mouth was covered by someone's hand. A small hand, about the size of a kid's.

"Marie? Are you going to- AHHHH!" Poof had turned around just in time to see the cloud of smoke that said "got away."

"Oh no! Marie was taken away by a fairy!" He heard a knock at the door, which made him scream again, but it was Dr. Rip Studwell (the real one.) "Poof, there you are! Thank goodness! I have good news, boring news, and horrible news."

"What's the boring news?" Poof asked.

"Eli's figgigly gland removal surgery was a complete success."

Poof rolled his eyes. "Before you judge how important something seems, you should consider who you're talking to!"

"What?"

"The news wasn't boring to me. Anyway, what's the horrible news?"

"We couldn't finish the wing surgery, because Eli was kidnapped when we weren't looking!" Poof's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Oh, and the good news is..."

_This better be important! _Poof thought angrily.

"I won my golf game that I was playing when I was supposed to be watching your kid!"

Poof's head suddenly turned burning red and the next thing Dr. Rip Studwell knew, he couldn't breathe. "MY BABY, MY WIFE, AND MY NOT-YET-BORN BABY ARE GONE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID GOLF GAME?"

"Can't-breathe." Dr. Rip Studwell said. "You're-choking-me."

"I don't care!" Poof said, dropping him. "I'm going to get my wife and babies back, and I don't care if I have to do it by myself."

"Really?" Dr. Rip Studwell laughed. "You're an ex-fairy with no wand, no wings, and not nearly enough good looks as me! You wouldn't be able to even find the kidnapper!"

"I stand corrected." Poof said. "I'm going to need the help of Foop, and some other fairies I know very well."

"Who?" Dr. Rip Stidwell asked. "You're the biggest traitor in FairyWorld! I'm the only one who helps you with anything, and that's just delivering babies and helping with surgery!"

"Exactly." Poof smiled. "It's going to cut into school-time, but we need them to help us."

**What do you think Poof's plan is? Well, I made it a little obvious, but what do you think will happen? Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I was working on some different ones. This time I gave you TWO chapters to read! Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to publish the next one as soon as I can!**

**-dagnytheartist**


	8. Phone Call

_Author's note: Happy March 15th everyone! Please tell me I'm not the only one who remembered..._

_Anyway, to celebrate March 15th, I figured I should update the stories "Fairly OddChildren." Enjoy! And please review!_

RING! RING!

"I'll get it!" Ashley yelled. She ran from her bedroom, zipping through the whole house like a little humming bird, and picked up the phone. She sat on a chair and said "Hello?"

"Ashley?"

Ashley could hear her Dad's voice. It was too quiet to sound excited, so normally Ashley would have picked up that this meant something was wrong. But Ashley was really excited at the time and quickly started asking questions.

"Hi Dad! I had an exciting week and I can't wait to tell you about middle school-but first thing's first... was the baby a boy or a girl? Was she born yet?" Ashley crossed her fingers on both hands. Even though she knew there was a 50-50 chance of the baby being a girl, she kept her hopes up.

Poof, up in Fairyworld using Dr. Rip Studwell's phone, was feeling really upset. He knew could tell from her unusually hyper voice that Ashley was in a happy mood, and he hated to be the one to kill it. But he had no choice, he couldn't lie to his own daughter. "Honey, I have to tell you something..."

"Mom's been kidnapped?" Ashley gasped, and swallowed uneasily. Did her dad call the police? Would anyone find her? What would a kidnapper want with her mother? And her little brother? All these questions popped into her head like a million lights being turned on at once, but she was able to focus on questions she knew her dad could answer. "But what can we do? We're just kids!"

Poof smiled. In a minute she would learn... they weren't JUST kids. "You'de be surprised."

Ashley stood there, blinking in confusion. Right before she could ask what he meant, she heard a click. Her dad had hung up. Sitting in the chair for a few uncomftorble seconds, she pondered over why. Dad wouldn't be rude like that, especially not after telling her about her mother being kidnapped! Maybe it was a joke?

The silence in the room was interrupted when a purple cloud filled the room. What was this? Ashley wondered. Toxic gas? Whatever it was, she began to cough as the gas slowly vapored away, revealing a floating figure. As she could start to see again, Ashley could tell that the figure was a flying man. A man with a purple curl.

He saw her and spread his arms, ready for a hug. "Ashley!"

Ashley's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "DAD?"

Cosmo, who had just walked in the living room, walked by and noticed the figure. "DADDY!" Cosmo ran up to his father and hugged him, not even noticing the fact that his dad was now floating, and had wings and a crown.

"Hi Cosmo." Poof smiled, happy to get his hug.

Ashley on the other hand, was not amused. She started to sweat. This couldn't be real, it had to be some kind of trick. A mind trick. "I must be hallucinating. This can't be real." Ashley tried to figure out what to do. She knew what not to do if hallucinations showed up in her house. "I will go hide in my room until my parents come back and bring me to therapy!" After declaring that, she rushed into her bedroom right past Timmy.

Timmy was confused. What the heck was Ashley doing, running like that? "What's wrong with Ashley?" He said as he walked into the living room.

"I don't know." Poof said. He was just as confused. This was quite an unusual reaction, even for someone who just saw her dad as a fairy.

Suddenly, it occured to Timmy as well. "DAD! You're here! And you can fly?"

"I'm a fairy son."

Timmy turned his head, like he couldn't believe it and wanted to know more. "A fairy? Like in Tinkerbell?"

"No, I'm real. Tinkerbell is a made-up fairy." Poof rolled his eyes. He pulled both kids together and talked to them. "Look kids, your mother was kidnapped by another fairy, and the only way to save her is if you all band together to become the fairies you once were.

You were born fairies, but you all had your magic removed when you were babies. But with the help of Dr. Rip Studwell, we'll turn you back into your fairy selves and find your mother's kidnappers. Do you understand?"

After a few moments of unsure silence, Timmy answered. "Cool! So is it like we have superpowers?"

Poof sighed. Oh, this was not going where it should. "Hey Ashley! Are you coming?" He asked.

"No!" Ashley yelled from her room, not even bothering to open the door. "Go away hallucinations!"

"We're all going anyway." Poof waved his wand, and they all poofed away to Fairyworld.

_Sorry, I wanted to finish more but I'm getting tired._


	9. a trip to FairyWorld

"Go away hallucinations." Ashley muttered. "Dissappear. Leave my head. I'm not a crazy person... huh?" Ashley, who had been sitting in her bed burying her head in her arms, noticed how comfy this bed suddenly was. She looked up. "AHHHHH! A cloud? What am I doing on a cloud?"

Cosmo, Poof, Ashley and Timmy Brown were all in FairyWorld, the magical place high in the sky, with buildings on clouds and street signs with names like "Lollipop Road."

As opposed to Poof's sullen, serious attitude, Cosmo and Timmy were bouncing up and down on the clouds. "It's fluffy and it's neat!" Cosmo yelled. Then he noticed his sister, covering her eyes. "Come on Ashley!" Cosmo Brown walked over to his sister. "Don't be scared." He told her, remembering all the times she said the same to him.

Ashley looked up at her brother. "I'm not scared Cosmo." Then she remembered that he was just a hallucination. "You're not real." She said, putting her head down again. "Go away."

"I'm real!" Cosmo said defensively. He poked Ashley. "Can you feel this?"

He yanked her baby blue hair really hard, unaware how much pain that would give his sister. "Can you feel me do that?"

When Ashley didn't respond, he got a bigger idea. He brushed some hair behind her ears, cupped his hands, and yelled "CAN YOU HEAR ME ASHLEY?" Even when his voice had boomed into her ear, she was too afraid to even look up.

"Is Ashley still not coming?" Poof asked.

"Yeah!" Cosmo pointed at the sad little girl. "Ashley's not getting up! She said I'm not real!"

"Ashley..." Poof sat down with her. "I'm not enjoying this fairy buissness either, but-"

"Fairies are mythical." Ashley said. "Which means they are not real. People made up fairy tales about them, but they are not real."

"I'm real." Poof said. "Come on Ashley! Please just believe us!"

"Wait a minute!" Ashley looked up and smiled. "That's it! You're not hallucinations! I'm in bed dreaming!"

"Huh?" Cosmo was confused.

"Shh." Timmy shushed Cosmo.

Poof's purple eyes widened. Would he let Ashley believe that incorrect assumption, just to save his children and wife? Um, yeah! He would! "That's, uh, that's right Ashley!"

"So if this is a dream, I'm not crazy! And my dad, mom, and baby sister are still at the hospital! They're only kidnapped for a weird dream!"

"Daddy?" Cosmo walked over to Poof. "What's she talking about?"

"Just let her think that." Poof whispered.

Ashley smiled and looked around as they continued walking. "I never thought that I'd be able to have a dream that took place in such a creative land."

"It looks like Madison's poem." Cosmo thought to himself. He remembered study hall, when Madison put her notebook on his desk to show him some poems she had written. They were nice poems, but they seemed rushed. The handwriting was sloppy for the first lines, and got neater little by little, and there wasn't any "mood" that he was always taught created with poems. But he still said thank you because they were nice poems.

"Who's Madison?" Ashley asked. "Well, she's probably not real since this whole thing is a dream, but I'm still curious."

"A girl in my math class. She was late for the bus on Friday, last week."

"Oh." Ashley usually sat in the front of the bus, so she always noticed the kids who were late.

"Gasp!" Poof, and his children, turned to see a familiar face. Atleast the face was familiar to Poof. Poof was suddenly scared when he saw the fairy running toward him with an angry expression.

"How dare you!" Mama Cosma yelled. "Getting married and having these kids..."

"Please Granma Cosma!" Poof looked at his kids.

"Without even letting me come over and see them!" Much to Poof's surprise, Mama Cosma ran up and hugged the children. "Oh, what are your names?"

"Ashley Marie Brown!" Ashley said.

"Timmy." Timmy said.

"Cosmo?" Cosmo mumbled weakly. Like his siblings, he was surprised that this strange person was hugging him.

"Cosmo? Timmy?" Mama Cosma smiled and let the kids go. "Boy, I wonder how you came up with those names." Poof tried to decide if this was an insult while Mama Cosma laughed. "And is Ashley the mother's name?"

"No. I married Marie, remember? The human doctor."

"Oh." Mama Cosma looked at Cosmo. "He looks so much like his grandfather! I can see why you named him after my little boy! But of course, I had to be creative and think of the name myself!"

"Wanda told me you came up with the name because he was born at FairyWorld Hospital, 'the hospital caring for magical beings throughout the cosmos?' "

Mama Cosma frowned. "How in the world did she find that out?" Mama Cosma thought. Then she turned her attention back to Poof. "If you married a human..."

Oh no. Poof thought. Here comes the lecture about humans and fairies. How untraditional it is to marry a human, and how they are inferior to us.

"than what are you doing in Fairy World?" Mama Cosma looked at the children. "And how come none of these children were born fairies?"

Poof was surprised. No opinion speech? "Well, um, we're in FairyWorld to get these kids their wings back. Through surgery."

"Heavens!"

"Marie was kidnapped, along with their new brother, and the other not-born-yet baby. We're going to get her back."

"Oh my! Well, count me in too! I'm not missing out on seeing any more of my great-grandchildren, or letting them be kidnapped!"

"What?" Poof was sure that Mama Cosma would not be in this for the same reason his parents never visit. Because they were human children. But Mama Cosma didn't care, they were her great-granchildren. She would help out however she can.

"There it is!" Poof pointed to FairyWorld hospital. Poof, his children, and his grandmother all ran inside. "Now, you kids wait here." Poof walked to the desk to ask to talk to Dr. Rip Studwell.

"So Cosmo?" Mama Cosma smiled at Cosmo. "What would you like to do? We're taking you to the doctor."

Cosmo shuddered.

"You're not getting a shot." Ashley told him.

Cosmo breathed a sigh of relief. Then he found a toy car and started playing with it.

**Author's Note:**

**I know I took way too long to update this. I don't want to hear anything about it. I have a busy life.**

**If you want to put a review on how you think the story's going, great! I'm finally glad all this stupid explaining stuff is over. Now all I have to do is write about the kids becoming fairies, and give some hints as to where Marie and the baby were kidnapped and who might be the kidnappers. **


	10. Darkness

Chapter 10: Darkness*

*(But not the one from "Wishology.")

"What the? Where am I?" Marie opened her eyes and saw nothing but pitch-black darkness. Feeling her eyes around her, she realized she had a blindfold on, and rather tightly. She couldn't pull it off.

"You're being held captive,_ human_!" The annoyed, bitter voice echoed at the word "human," which was said as if it were an insulting term. Marie did not however feel offended, just annoyed at the idea she was trapped, like an animal. And the fairies obviously saw her as something weak and powerless, which was not true. She stood up and tried to leave, but she felt some iron bars, as though she were in a jail cell or a cage. This was even more annoying to her, since there was no magic forcefield keeping her from leaving, just a cage.

Suddenly, she realized something. "Where's Eli?" Marie yelled. "I can't hear him or feel him!"

Marie wasn't able to see it, but the lady that had talked to her before had now had a surprised look on its face. "Uh, Mom?"

"What?" A different voice echoed, and *poof.* Marie knew another magical being entered.

The lady had switched to a whispering tone. "She wants to see the baby." Marie heard some more whispers, and then heard a small *poof.* and the baby was in her arms.

"Are ya better now, honey?" The older woman mumbled in an annoyed, slight Southern accent.

"Has he been fed?" Marie asked, not worried as much as concerned. He just seemed a little light, even for newborn standards. She heard another *poof,* and a bottle was in her hands. That would be a "no." Since Marie refused to trust these fairies, she drank some of the bottle herself before giving it to Eli.

"What the heck are you doing? Mom, she's gone mad!"

The reply sounded impatient. "Just leave those humans to their weird little games." When Marie knew the bottle didn't have poison, she put it in her baby's mouth (to some struggle, since she couldn't see) and heard Eli sucking it.

* * *

"Cosmo and Ashley FairyWinkle-Cosma." The waiting room lady called.

"How many times have I told you?" Poof walked to the desk. "The last name is BROWN."

"Oh, excuse me, sorry for the mistake. That's an unusual name. Hard to remember." She got out a notebook and a pen. "How do you spell it?" Poof sighed.

"I'm gonna be a fairy!" Cosmo smiled and got up. "Wait!" He took a few steps backward. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing Daddy?"

"It's a good thing." Poof told him reassuringly, patting his head. But then he rolled his eyes and sighed, dreading saying the words, so Cosmo wasn't exactly sure his father was right.

"It's just a dream anyway." Ashley said.

"No it's not!" Cosmo yelled, annoyed. "It's real life-!"

"Shhh!" Timmy Brown shushed him. He then followed his little sister and twin brother into the room, until Doctor Rip Studwell slammed the door on his face, forcing him to the ground. He looked up, his face still in utter shock. "Dad! They didn't let me in!" Timmy yelled.

Poof reached his hand to help Timmy get up. "Well Timmy, you're not a fairy. You can't have the surgery unless you were a fairy."

"No fair!"

"That's life." Poof thought of what he could say to make him feel better. "It's better than an entire life as a fairy- really. Fairies are lazy, and they don't have a goal in life besides the 'fairy godparents' thing. And that's not even good unless you get a nice kid."

"What would you know?"

"Uh, I lived an entire life of being a fairy. I told you that."

"Yeah, but why would you hate being a fairy? That's just weird."

Poof sighed. They weren't getting anywhere. And he was already regretting the surgery for Cosmo and Ashley, but they had to save Marie and Eli.


	11. Search Party

**Chapter 11: Search Party**

Dr. Rip Studwell walked out of the room and called for Poof. "Poof! Your kids operation went well! Poof?" He looked around and realized that he couldn't see Poof or Timmy Brown anywhere. Not that he really cared for their safety, he just didn't want to have to take care of his other children. "Poof?"

At that moment, the front entrance doors sprang open as Poof flew in and Timmy walked in, both carrying MacDonald's bags. "Dr. Rip Studwell Oh, hi." Poof said while chewing a cheeseburger.

"I have good news and bad news…" Dr. Rip Studwell told Poof.

Poof rolled his eyes. "Oh no, NO! Not again!" He ran over to the doctor and put his hands on Dr. Rip Studwell's shoulders. "I swear, if my children are hurt or missing you're gonna…"

"They're fine!" Dr. Rip Studwell reassured Poof. "The good news is that the operations were a complete success and they're both fine!" Poof let go and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he frowned a little again. "What's the bad news"

"Donna never called me back."

"How terrible." Poof muttered sarcastically. He walked inside the operation room, just as Ashley and Cosmo Brown were waking up. "Daddy!" Cosmo flew out of his operation bed and hugged Poof.

Ashley looked around, feeling awfully confused. "Timmy?" Timmy walked over to his sister. "Is this a dream still or reality?"

"Feel this?" Timmy flicked Ashley hard on the arm.

"OW!" She frowned and slapped his hand away. "Yep, it's reality." Timmy told her. But Ashley became even more confused, because Timmy now appeared to be getting smaller and smaller. And so did everyone in the room, until Ashley bonked her head on the ceiling. "Hey!" She noticed everyone looking up at her, and she suddenly realized that she was in the air.

"Ashley's flying! Ashley's flying!" Cosmo yelled and pointed.

"How am I flying?" Ashley yelled from the ceiling. "Or, more importantly, HOW DO I GET DOWN?"

"Move the control stick down!" Timmy yelled to her. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"How does that help?" Cosmo asked.

"Video game joke." Timmy told Cosmo. Then he turned back to Ashley. "I got nothing!" Dr. Rip Studwell sighed and flew to the ceiling to get her down. "They'll get better control of that as they get used to the wings." He told Poof. "And once they have control of it they can shape-shift."

"Lucky." Timmy muttered.

* * *

"Cupid? Wow, it's been so long!" Poof tried to give a friendly grin, as if they'd been friends or something.

Poof, Ashley, Cosmo and Timmy Brown were looking through Fairyworld with walkie-talkies, trying to find suspicious houses or people who could help the search party. And now Poof found Cupid, the fairy of love, who would most likely help them.

Cupid frowned. "Why are you even back in Fairyworld, traitor! You ruined the series finale of Fairy Idol! You know, the one I where I got to be a judge?"

"Sorry about that. Could you join our search party?"

"Search party? Well, why should I help _you_ find someone?" Cupid asked.

"You're the god of love, and the ones that are missing are my wife Marie and my baby Eli. I assume it would be, like, your job."

Cupid sighed. "Okey, fine! But only because it kind of _is_ my job!" Cupid flew to his love army base and told his army to look for Marie. Poof smiled with confidence. Now that he had an entire army of fairies looking for Marie, she was more likely to be found.

But at that moment, Poof saw an arm with a blue sleeve go near his neck. Before he could register what was happening, it covered his mouth. His eyes slowly closed and he began to fall asleep, watching with blurring vision Fairy World turning into a cage in a dark cave…

**Is anyone still reading this? I know I spent almost a year on this now, and I apologize for this being so late. Reviews are appreciated, so that I know if you're enjoying the story.**

**Thank you to Persephone Perez Pott and DarknessGal101 for your reviews.**


	12. The Search Continues On

**Chapter 12: The Search Continues On**

Poof had been thrown in a cage, much like the ones at zoos, but a large butterfly net was on top. Surrounding him were the walls of a cave so dark he could only see the candle, and the dim light that surrounded it.

"Marie!" Poof saw Marie sitting in a chair with a blindfold on. He ran to untie her. "I'll get you out of this… this is a pretty tight knot."

"Poof!" Marie was glad to be rescued, but then she realized something. "Are we still in a cage?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Not exactly the rescue I had in mind." She said jokingly.

"Hey! Do you know how much trouble we went through? I just organized a search party for you and Eli!"

"Sorry," she said with sincerity. "I am glad you tried. I'm just mad about feeling so weak in this situation. And that, compared to fairies, humans seem very useless."

"Fairies may have power, but humans have willpower. When they band together, the majorities never give up…" Poof thought about something. His eyes widened. "Where is Eli?"

"He's right there –gasp!" Marie had pointed to a fake baby that was sitting on the floor. Its magical materials made it feel like a baby, and the special battery allowed it to move and sound like a real, breathing baby. "With my blindfold on, I couldn't see that this was… those fiends!"

Poof and Marie grew quiet. They just stared down at the doll, worrying about what was happening to their real baby.

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy? Timmy, Daddy's gone!" Timmy Brown gave Cosmo Brown an expression he hoped said _Well duh, it's a search party and we're splitting up. _Cosmo, as usual, didn't get it. "Timmy, I saw Daddy standing near us, and then this lady came and *poof,* and he's gone!"

"You're crazy."

"I'm not!"

"I'm terrible at shape shifting!" Timmy and Cosmo turned to Ashley, who was a blue bird. "I was trying to turn into a metal detector, and this isn't close in any way at all! Cosmo, can you turn into anything yet?"

Cosmo looked puzzled. It hadn't occurred to them that he was any different since he left the hospital.

"Try a bunny," Timmy suggested. Cosmo waved his wand and became a green bunny. Timmy and Ashley's eyes widened. "How did you do that?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Like this." With a wave of the wand, Cosmo turned into his fairy self. Cosmo smiled, which was something rare to see when Cosmo is told to do something. He felt proud of himself, another rare thing for Cosmo. "I can do something _you_ can't!" He pointed at Ashley.

"Don't tease Ashley!" Timmy told Cosmo.

"Let it go Timmy." Ashley had turned into an octopus, and almost scared Timmy when he looked at her. "He's not trying to tease. And-" She whispered. "How often is he going to be able to say _that_?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jorgen Von Strangle demanded to know why Cupid's love army broke into and searched his house. "Cupid, who gave you orders to search Fairy World?"

"There's been a human kidnapped."

"Why are we doing something about it? With the news, missing child locators, and puny humans on Earth, why should we waste valuable fairy resources on a human?"

Cupid considered reminding Jorgen that not everyone on Earth lives in countries with local news and missing child locators, but thought better of it. After choosing his words carefully, he stated "upon an anonymous request, it was a magical being that kidnapped a pregnant human woman."

"Who was the anonymous request?"

"For his identity to remain anonymous, I cannot-"

"Tell me who the puny fairy was that requested it!"

Cupid thought about mentioning that, since he did not say "fairy," it could have been any being that made the request, but thought the better of it.


End file.
